Why can't life be simple?
by TwilightLoz
Summary: Jackson is now 18 and moving away from everyone in Fork's but when he gets back from Uni will everything still be perfect? His life will never be the same again. I suck at summary's soz.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. _I own some characters.**

A/N Okay finally next story! This is continued from So Lost. Okay so I'm not completely sure about the name right now so I have to think abou that.

This is about Jackson-Oliver Cullen (Bella and Edward's first kid in my other story) I know that this goes fast at the begining but it will slow down when the action comes!

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_ Beep, beep, beep._

I groaned and turned my alarm clock off.  
"Wake up!" Alice chirped in my ear.  
"Go away Alice!" I groaned putting the pillow over my face.  
"It's you're first day of college! Come on we need to get you presentable get up." She said removing the pillow from my face.  
I sat up and shot her the death stare. "I'll be down stairs you have 5 minutes to get ready." She said throwing some clothes at me.  
I got ready quickly and went down stairs to see my family all sitting in the living room.  
They really wanted to see me on my first day off college? They will probably all follow me to school as well like weirdo's.  
I shook my head and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I grabbed a bowl off coco pops and ate them quickly.  
"Whoa we need to sort that hair of yours out." Alice said coming behind me and messing with my hair.  
"Alice..." I moaned.  
"No Jackson. Up stairs my room now." She demanded disappearing.  
"Hello Jack" My mum said coming into the room and hugging me.  
"Hi mum." I smiled and hugged her back.  
My father was behind her and he gave me a hug as well.  
"JACKSON - OLIVER CULLEN GET YOU'RE BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard Alice scream.  
I shivered from the fear that was up stairs.  
"Mum! Tell her please." I begged  
"I'm not getting involved." She said serious and left the room.  
"You suck." I sighed.  
"JACKSON!" Esme shouted.  
"Sorry gran." I said walking up stairs.

I got into Alice's room and she had so many cosmetics it was unreal, i'm a boy and she's going to be dressing me up or what ever she's going to be doing.  
"Sit, let's get you finished soon!" She demanded pulling me to a seat.  
After what felt like ages she had finally finished. She had spiked up my hair and styled it like a professional would of.  
"Thanks." I said hugging her.  
I quickly grabbed my bag and went outside to my car, I have a black Aston Martin Vanquish, I couldn't help my self I am 18 anyway so I can have what ever car I want. My mum complained about it saying it's not fast and doesn't look like a normal car but that's my mother for you.  
My dad liked my car he said I chose well.  
"I'm going now." I said to my mum. She gave me a tight hug as did everyone else.  
"I'm going to miss you Jack." Mum said.  
"I will miss you all to. I will phone you when I am there." I smiled dropping the last back into the boot.  
"You better." She said smiling.  
I got into my car and drove to the airport. My car was going to be transferred to Oxford as that was where I was going.  
I am studying music full time.  
I got to Oxford a couple of hours later. I walked into the building and found the main desk.  
"Hello how may I help you?" The women called Cara asked. She was the receptionist.  
"Hi I'm Jackson. I'm new here." I said with a smile.  
"Okay Jackson second name?" She asked typing on her computer.  
"Cullen." I answered back.  
"Jackson - Oliver Cullen?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. I will be back in a minute." She said getting up and going over to a box filing cupboard.  
She came back a couple of minutes later with a hand full of papers.  
"Okay these are yours this one will tell you you're room block and number and this one is you're timetable the others are information." She said handing me some pieces of paper and a key.  
"Thanks." I said taking the paper off her and the key.  
I looked at it and I was in block 8 room 17. Now I just had to find where that is, it took 10 minutes to actually find where my room was.  
I unlocked the door and walked in, everything looked so old fashioned and out off date. Esme would have fun designing this for me. I quickly got my phone out and called Esme.  
"Hello?" She answered after the 2nd ring.  
"Hi gran." I answered back.  
"What's wrong Jackson?" She asked.  
"Would you be able to design my room?" I asked.  
"Sure would you be able to send some pictures through?" She asked.  
"Sure I will get on it straight away."  
"Thanks I will do it straight away." She said.  
"Thanks gran, can you please put mum on?" I asked.  
"Sure talk soon honey." She said passing the phone to mum.  
"Hello?" Mum answered.  
"Hi mum." I said.  
"Are you okay honey?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I finally got here." I laughed.  
"Good everything okay so far?" She asked.  
"Yeah it's all good."  
"Good. I am missing you and so is everyone else." She said.  
"I'm missing you to mum and everyone else." I answered back.  
I heard keys rustling outside, I walked over to the door and looked outside I saw 1 guy and 2 girls outside my room. I quickly sat down. "Mum i'm going to go some people are here." I said.  
"Okay honey call me later." She said.  
"Bye."  
"Love you, bye."  
"Love you to mum see ya." I said hanging up and finding my bed room.  
I found the biggest room on the end of the corridor and quickly took all my stuff into it.  
I began packing my stuff when I heard people talking.  
I walked back into the front room and saw the 3 people that were outside.  
One had brown long straight hair about 5'5 and slim.  
The other girl had short blond hair 5'6 and slim.  
The boy had black short spiky hair he was about 6'0 and had huge muscles.  
"Hey! I'm Mia Campbell." The girl with blond hair said running over to me and pulled me into a hug.  
I hugged her back awkwardly.  
"I'm Jackson Cullen." I replied.  
"Cool nice name." She said moving away from me.  
"Thanks." I said  
I looked at the other two and the girl stepped forward and extended her arm.  
"Kaycee Jones." She said. I shook her hand "Jackson." I smiled and she nodded smiling.  
"Aidan Dale." The boy said shaking my hand.  
"Jackson as you know." I laughed  
"Yeah." He said laughing to.  
I could tell these seemed like nice people but I couldn't get to comfy incase they weren't.  
"I'm going to finished getting packed." I said  
"Okay talk later over pizza or something?" Mia said.  
"Sure." I said leaving the room and going back to mine.  
I would have to now speak to them about changing this place because I can't just go changing it in case they like it like this which I doubt.  
I finished packing shortly after and took a few pictures for Esme.  
I sent them to her after that on my laptop my mum and dad insisted I took so I could do my work on it.  
More like so they could speak to me on it, I don't blame them though because I was there first child and with me been 'different and unique' so my mother says. I do love her with everything in me though.  
I went back into the living room and put the small TV on. Living in this place makes me feel like I am poor i'm used to been spoilt this is not going to do.  
Shortly after everyone else came into the living room.  
"Pizza yeah?" Mia asked.  
"Yeah." I said and so did everyone else.  
"What pizza?" She asked me.  
"Any I will have what ever you lot are having." I said  
She looked at Aidan and Kaycee.  
"Pepperoni pizza." Kaycee smiled.  
"Same for me." Aidan said.  
"That's sorted then." Mia said leaving the room to order pizza.  
We all sat in silence until Mia came back in.  
"It's going to be here soon." She said sitting next to Aiden.  
"Hey is it okay if I change this place around a bit?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" Kaycee asked.  
"Redecorate." I said simply.  
"Please do." She said smiling  
"Okay so I can yeah?" I asked everyone  
They all nodded and the pizza came minutes later.  
After we all finished eating I helped Kaycee clean up while Mia and Aiden chilled out in the living room.  
"What are you studying?" I asked  
"Art you?" Kaycee asked.  
"Music."  
"Cool." She said  
"Yeah, do you know what they are studying?" I asked.  
"Yeah Mia is studying science and Ade is studying mechanics." She said.  
"Oh cool." I smiled  
We finished tidying shortly after that.  
We chilled out for a couple of hours then we all turned in early as we had our first lessons tomorrow.  
"Night!" Mia said hugging me.  
"Night." I said hugging her back.  
"See you tomorrow." Ade said shaking my hand.  
"Yeah tomorrow." I smiled.  
"Night." I said to Kaycee.  
"Night." She said slyly and stumbled to her room as if she was in a hurry.  
I shook my head and went into my room.  
I got ready for bed in just some trouser bottoms and got my laptop out. Esme sent me pictures back of some design idea's I would have to show everyone before I decided which one to use.  
I emailed her back thanking her and I went sleep shortly after that.

I was the first to wake up in the morning, I used the bathroom first I took a quick shower and got ready.  
I made my self breakfast and watched TV for a while I had my first lesson at 10:00AM and it was 8:30AM.  
Everyone got up shortly after that, when they were all ready I showed them all the pictures and we all agreed on the same one. I quickly emailed Esme back and sent her the picture back.  
She told me she would get to work on getting the stuff for us.  
I grabbed my stuff and said my goodbyes and we all wished each other good luck.  
I walked across the campus to the music block. I looked at my time table I was in class room B19 block 28.  
I found my class room shortly after and it was quite funny how many people were in the same situation as me running around trying to find there classes on time. At least I wasn't alone looking lost like an idiot.  
I went in and the teacher was already in there she was quite young which surprised me a little.  
"Hello I'm Julie Redmond." She said as I walked in.  
"Hi Jackson Cullen." I smiled.  
"Nice to meet you take a seat." She said  
"You to." I said sitting down at the back off the room. I didn't want any attention on me so I would just sit at the back and get on with my work.  
People started to flood the room asking if they were in this room and what not.  
No one sat by me until the room was full and one girl had to choice but to sit next to me.  
I knew why people didn't want to sit next to me. I was paler than everyone else, I have golden eyes which is inhuman, I am different and I look stuck up. People know to stay away from people like us even if I am partly human. I am unnaturally handsome and I am 'perfect' in everyway even if I don't think I am.  
I am just like my dad, I don't think I am handsome or anything special but my mum obviously thinks he is.  
The girl didn't say anything to me she just sat and watched every now and then.  
"Hi." I said to her when everyone was talking. She looked taken back when I finally spoke.  
"Hey..." She said nervously.  
"I'm Jackson Cullen." I smiled  
"I'm Zoe Snape." She smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." I said  
"You to."  
"We didn't speak after that, the lesson finally finished for the day after 4 hours off work.  
I went back to my dorm to see everyone doing work or chilling out. I did some work and went on the laptop for a while.

A couple of months passed and I was doing extremely good at music. I could play the electric guitar and base guitar. They say I am a fast learner I was now learning how to play the drums. I am only good because I am half human and half vampire which helps.  
I was now best mates with Ade and getting on with Kaycee and Mia.  
I was in my bed room when Mia walked in.  
"Hey what you doing?" She asked sitting next to me.  
"Some work you?" I asked  
"Nothing really...I am very bored though." She said sighing.  
"Yeah me to..." I said  
"Maybe we could go out? Get dinner or something what do you think?" She asked.  
"Sure I'm getting hungry anyway." I said pushing my stuff away from me and leaving them on the bed.  
I grabbed my jacket and follow Mia out of the building.  
We went to a near by restaurant that Mia chose.  
We ordered and ate; I paid as that's what gentlemen do.  
We caught a movie that Mia chose some chick-flick I didn't really like it but she is my mate so obviously I am going to watch it with her.  
It turned 10:45 when we finally got back to the dorms.  
She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went bed.  
I fall asleep shortly after that.

I was flying through uni, I haven't even been back to forks to see my parents or family since I came here as I didn't really have any big enough breaks to keep travelling they didn't mind to much as they heard and saw me everyday.  
I was only staying in uni for 1 year as I wanted to go back home and get a job near my family.  
It was coming up to a year soon though which had flew by.  
I was walking back from my lesson when I bumped into Mia.  
"Hey!" She said walking with me.  
"Hi what you doing?" I asked.  
"Nothing I was going to go down the beach, wanna come?" She asked.  
"Sure let me drop this off at home." I said showing her my bag.  
"Sure ill meet you outside the garden in 5 minutes then yeah?" She said.  
"Okay see you then." I said walking around the corner to the dorms, Kaycee was in with Ade they looked pretty close but I didn't blame Ade for getting in there with Kaycee she was pretty after all. I'm not saying Mia isn't pretty she's just a bit to full on which I am not used to.  
"Yo dude, what ya doing?" Ade asked as I walked through.  
"Hey just going beach with Mia you?" I asked.  
"Nothing much just chilling yano?"  
"Yeah cool." I shouted from my room.  
I put my stuff away and went back out. "Have fun." I winked as I walked out.  
"We will!" I heard Ade should and Kaycee slap him playfully.  
I chuckled to my self and quickly went to the garden to Mia who was already there waiting.  
"Hey." I said walking over to her.  
"Hi ready to go?" She asked.  
"Yeah you?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure am." She said linking me and walking beside me.  
We got to the beach a while later it was 7:00PM.  
"So what do you think you will do after uni?" Mia asked.  
"Go back to Fork's to my family and then I haven't got a clue maybe get a job... what about you?" I asked.  
"Oh how big is you're family? I'm not so sure yet."  
"Well I have 2 aunts 2 uncles 4 grandparents and 1 sister. I have Alice who is with Jasper, Rosalie who is with Emmett. They are my aunts and uncles. My grandparents are Esme and Carlisle who are my dads parents. Renee and Charlie who are my mum's parents. They aren't together now though. Renee is with married to Phil now though. My sister is called Allie and she's 8 now."  
"That's confusing!" Mia said shaking her head.  
"I know yeah." I laughed.  
"So no nieces and nephews?" She asked.  
"No Rosalie and Emmett can't have children and Alice and Jasper aren't ready to settle down with a child and stuff yet." I lied casually.  
I was used to lying. I lie everyday without anyone noticing. I am half vampire and I lie about that every second off the day, I don't like it but that's what life I have been given so I get over it.  
I have to lie about what my family are if anyone asks like the whole no nieces and nephews, obviously they can't have children.  
"Oh that must suck you know been the like only kid apart from you're younger sister. I bet you get spoilt." She laughed.  
"Yeah I do not that I always like it." I smiled.  
"I would love that." She said.  
"You wouldn't. Money can't always buy you happiness." I said  
"What about you then?" I asked.  
"Well I have 2 sisters and 2 brothers. I have 1 auntie and 1 uncle and 1 niece. 2 grandparents and 1 parent.  
My youngest sister is 1 shes called Hannah. My other sister is called Chloe and she's 11. My older brother is David and he's 21. My other brother is 7 his name is Jason. My auntie is called Sandra and my uncle is called Ian. Their child is called Paige and is 5. I only have a dad called Pete." She smiled a little.  
"Oh quite a big family like mine." I smiled.  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
"What happened to you're mother?" I asked.  
"If you don't mind me asking..." I said quickly after.  
"She died giving birth to Hannah." She sighed  
"Oh that must of been hard." I sighed.  
"I'm sorry as well." I said quickly forgetting my manors.  
"It was hard but we got through it. My dad is the strongest one though he has been through so much and he is still standing strong and I envy him for that." She said smiling.  
"Yeah that's good off him to stay strong as he could off lost it you know?" I said trying not to offend her.  
"Yeah I get you." She smiled  
We sat in silence for a while and I noticed it was getting darker and darker. I didn't even know how long we had been down here but I knew it must be getting late if it was getting dark.  
I looked at Mia who was staring at the sky. The moon and stars were coming out.  
I noticed she shivered. "You cold?" I asked.  
"Yeah a little." She said rubbing her bare arms trying to get rid of the Goosebumps.  
"Here." I said pushing my jacket off and putting it around her.  
"Thanks." She said snuggling into it.  
Minutes later I noticed her staring at me I looked at her and smiled.  
She moved forward and kissed me off guard.  
I froze and she moved away staring at me, my face must off been horror O.o'  
"I'm-m sorry-y" She said getting up and running to the entrance.  
I picked my jacket up and followed her back she went straight up to her room.  
I walked in quickly and noticed Ade follow her in her room.  
"What the heck happened?" Kaycee asked standing in front of me.  
"I dont-t know she kissed me and ran off." I stuttered a little. I never stutter though so it felt weird.  
"What do you mean she kissed you?" Kaycee asked confused.  
"She kissed me. Leaned in -mwuah-" I made the kissing noise. "Moved away stared at me and ran off." I said what happened.  
"Oh." Kaycee said walking away from me and into Mia's room.

* * *

I want 10+ reviews... No update other wise! Please let me know what you think.. I don't want you to lie either. :)

Thanks!

Remember if I don't get 10+ reviews... **NO story.**

Because I am nice like that! :) x


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! Update finally!**

Sorry it took so long, I have been really busy and I got serious writers block on this story. I managed to write some the last couple of days so here is another one I tried to make it seriously long.

:D Hope you like.

* * *

I walked over to her door and knocked on.

"Come in." Someone said.

"Hi..." I said walking in awkwardly.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Ade said walking up to me.

"Nothing... She kissed me and ran off... I told her to stop but she didn't." I said looking at her but she was to busy crying into Kaycee.

"Liar why the hell is she crying then?" Ade said squaring up to me.

"I don't know." I said confused still looking at her.

"Stop looking at her when I'm talking to you." Ade said pushing me back a little bit.

"Touch me again and you're going to regret it." I said through clenched teeth.

"What you going to do if I push you again ay?" Ade said pushing me again.

I pushed him back with a bit too much force and he went flying back and landed on his face.

"ADE!!" Mia said getting up and running to him.

I let out a growl and walked out of the room with my hands in balls.

I wanted to kick his stupid idiotic face in, thinking he is harder than me he doesn't even know what I am I will show him if he tries to play the hard one again.

I slammed my door shut nearly taking it off its hinges. I sat on my bed and concentrated on my breathing.

I heard my phone ringing I went over it and picked it up.

"Hello?!" I spat down the phone as I was still angry.

"Baby what's wrong?" My mother asked.

"Nothing." I said trying to calm down.

"Please tell me." She begged

"Nothing what do you want?!" I spat.

"I was just going to see if you were coming back any time soon." She asked upset.

"Well I'm not yet okay?" I said

"Okay, I'm here if you want to talk I always will be." She said sounding upset.

"Ok bye." I said hanging up and slamming my phone back down.

I heard someone knock on the door and walk in.

"Hey can I come in?" Kaycee asked popping her head around the door.

"If you want." I said

She came in and sat next to me on the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes trying to calm down.

"Ignore Ade he just thinks he is hard and that he can bully people but you sure showed him." She laughed.

I didn't say anything or do anything I just sat there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked

I looked at her and she was fiddling with her fingers and looking down.

"No." I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't be angry." She said looking at me.

"Don't be angry?! What the hell after that idiot in there thinks I have hurt Mia, which I would never do! How the hell could you or he think I would do something like that? I WOULD NEVER HURT HER OR ANYONE NEVER!" I shouted, I was so angry right now and I didn't even notice Kaycee backing up.

I shook my head and put my head in my hands. What the heck is wrong with me?! I have shouted at Ade, my mother and now Kaycee.

After a few more seconds I got up and walked over to Kaycee.

"Don't-t hurt-t me-e-e" Kaycee said backing up even more to the wall. I just kept walking and staring at her. My hands were still in balls.

"Please-e-e" Kaycee said hitting the wall with her back. She quickly turned around and noticed she was against the wall.

She slid down the wall and put her hands over her face as if to protect her self.

I stopped and stared at her, I could hear her crying to her self.

What the hell is wrong with me?! I spat in my head.

I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Kaycee I would never hurt you." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She seemed to ease up a little bit but she was still crying.

"Kaycee." I said moving her hands away from her face.

Her face was all red and blotchy from her crying. Her cheeks were staining from her tears.

She stared at me and started shaking.

She quickly looked down and pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees not looking at me.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me please?" I begged.

I lifted her head and stared at her.

"I'm sorry please forgive me?" I begged.

"Okay-y." Kaycee stuttered.

I got up and got some tissue out of the bathroom. I walked back in the room and she was still on the floor she looked like she was crying again.

"Kay?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"Yeah?" She asked quickly wiping some tears away that were falling.

I kneeled in front off her again and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that-t you err… you-u scared-d me before. You're eyes-s were dark like black-k and it looked-d like-e you was going-g to hurt-t me and I just-t freaked out-t." She stuttered through low cries.

"I'm sorry I was just angry I shouldn't off taken it out on you I'm so sorry." I said getting up and pacing around the room.

I'm such an idiot talk about attitude problems! I have to stop all this she is scared off me and I could off given everything away! I spat at my self.

Idiot yes that is what I am idiot! I punched the wall quite hard to try and calm my self down.

I heard Kaycee gasp and move a little.

I stared at her and she was curled up again. Why the heck do I keep doing this to her?! I screamed at my self.

I walked over to her and kneeled in front of her again.

"I'm sorry I just need to calm down. I really shouldn't be scaring you like this." I sighed and sat in front of her.

She didn't look at me she just sniffed.

"Please forgive me I am calm now." I said to her.

"Kay please?" I begged, she didn't look at me she just sniffed again.

I moved closer to her and lifted her chin up so she would look at me.

"I'm sorry please forgive me?" I asked.

"Okay-y." She said staring at me.

I wiped away a few falling tears that had escaped with my thumb.

She smiled a little. "I'm so stupid for crying." She laughed a little.

"No you're not it's me I need to watch my anger." I said.

"No I don't blame you for been angry with him you just didn't have time to cool off and I just came in here and interfered." She said. She seemed to love blaming her self even though it was me and we both knew it was.

"Kaycee, it wasn't you stop blaming you're self. You know it was me and so do I." I said.

"It wasn-

"Kaycee stop." I said.

"But it wasn't just you please listen and don't get mad again." She said.

"I won't ever get mad like that again I promise." I said to her.

"Thanks. I understand you was angry and I don't normally act like that but you weren't you're self and it scared me a little bit I mean why did you're eyes go black?" She asked confused.

"I'm not sure it's always happened it's something to do with

something about the eyes…it didn't grow properly when I was a baby so when I get angry they go black it's weird. I'm not actually sure about all of it." I shrugged.

"Oh that's weird." She laughed.

"Yeah sure is." I laughed along with her.

"So what really happened with Mia?" Kaycee asked curiously.

"What I said happened I just don't understand why she ran off. I told her to stop but I couldn't make her stop could I?" I asked.

"No… but she wouldn't cry for nothing…" Kaycee said.

"What…? Are you blaming me for something?" I asked.

"No… Its just she doesn't get upset easily." Kaycee said.

"What happened Jack?" She asked.

"I told you." I said trying to pass the conversation.

"Please Jackson tell me." She said sounding serious.

"Like I said, she kissed me I froze… My eyes could of changed colour I'm not sure though. She just freaked out."

"Seriously? There must off been something else…" She said pushing more.

I couldn't take it… "Kaycee drop it I told you everything." I said getting up. Kaycee then stopped me by turning me around.

"I'm sorry…" She said staring at me.

"For?" I asked confused.

"Pushing on the subject…" She said

"Don't worry…" I said

"Jack can I tell you something?" Kaycee asked

"Sure go for it…" I said smiling.

"I err… mmm… I err…" She stuttered and struggled to get her words out.

"You what?" I asked trying to help her.

"I err… Like you" she said really quickly but I caught it.

"What?" I asked to make sure I heard right.

"Do I have to say it again?" She said blushing deeply.

"Well yeah if you say it that fast again…" I smiled

"I like you." She said shifting her weight from one leg to another.

I stared at her for a few seconds trying to think off something to say.

"…Since when did you like me? I thought you and Ade were you know…" I said trying not to offend her.

"Well…I don't know since like the first time I saw you… Me and Ade… No! I was helping him out with Mia… He wants to get with her so I was helping him out with that…" She said stuttering.

"Oh I see now…" I said

"Yeah… You don't like me do you?" She asked

"Yes I do… but only as a mate. I haven't seen any off you like that to be honest." I said

"Oh… I just made an idiot of my self haven't I?" She asked.

"Not really." I smiled.

"Yes I have! God I just can't keep it shut!" She hissed at her self.

"It's okay seriously." I said trying to calm her down before she had some kind off bitch fit apparently girls seem to do that a lot and apparently its not nice to be around when they do.

"NO IT'S NOT! ARGHHH" She screamed.

Shit here we go… How to calm a girl down when she's having a bitch fit… Why don't they ever teach you any of this in school?

"I'm such a bloody looser always opening this mouth off mine." She said to her self.

"Calm down." I said rubbing her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"NO! Don't tell me to calm down…" She hissed.

"Okay… You can use me as a punch bag if you want?" I suggested… It actually looked like she was thinking about it for a minute but she shook her head.

"Are you stupid?! Shut up I am not hitting you for something I did." She spat.

"Okay just a suggestion." I said

"I don't want you're suggestions right now." She spat again.

She is worse than me she is actually scary when she goes all angry.

"GOD! I wish I never said anything!!!" She screamed at her self.

I just sat there speechless I didn't want to make her worse so I just sat there staring at her.

"Stupid girl Kaycee STUPID!"

I had finally had enough of listening to her bitch at her self.

"Will you shut up?" I asked staring at her.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. I stood up and so did she.

"What the hell did you say?" She said walking over to me.

"I said will you shut up?"

I think that did it…

She launched a punch right in my face. Bam! Straight in the eye which hurt a little but not much.

I wanted to laugh at her but I didn't

"Don't ever speak to me like that aga-

I couldn't take it I wanted her to shut up because I didn't like seeing her bitch at her self or shout or regret anything. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me.

I went for it… I kissed her and her hands went around my neck. She pulled her self closer to me and deepened the kiss.

I was shocked her mood could change so quickly but I didn't mind.

It actually surprised me that she actually went with it.

She then moved to the bed pulling me with her. I was now on top of her obviously not putting all my weight on her as I didn't want to hurt her. Her legs went around me and she pulled me closer.

I swore I heard something but I was to into this kiss to even look or up listen then the door slung open. I quickly moved away and so did Kaycee. We both sorted out self's out and sat next to each other.

"Do you ever knock?" I asked to Ade and Mia.

"Wow dude… Get in there." Ade said coming over to me and 'safeing' me

I laughed and so did Mia.

She looked happy now which was good it seemed everyone was happy, I know I said I didn't like Kaycee like that but she is a damn good kisser and she is very pretty.

"Guess what!" Mia squeaked to Kaycee.

"What?" Kaycee asked

"I'm going out with Ade!" She squeaked again. I laughed and everyone else did.

"I see you two are getting pretty… comfortable." Mia said smiling at us both.

"Hmm… Yeah." Kaycee said blushing deeply I smiled and nodded casually.

A couple off weeks went by after that and we were all talking and having fun.

Me and Kaycee were official now, we were taking things slow in the bed room department as none of us had done it before.

I decided I would take her back to meet my family as soon as we finish uni I'm sure they would love to and they will be happy for me that I am finally trying to settle down.

She said I would meet her family soon enough when things are better which I didn't mind.

It was coming up to a year since we started uni and Mia and Ade were expecting their first child which made everyone happy.

They said they would be leaving uni early so they could sort it all out and move in together.

"Hi babe." Kaycee said kissing me as I met her from her lesson.

"Hey, how was you're lesson?" I asked taking her hand.

"Fine what about yours?" She asked.

"All good thanks." I smiled.

"So when are you going to take me to meet you're family?" She asked.

"What about in 3 weeks?" I asked.

"That's when uni finishes though." She asked.

"That's the whole point then we don't have to come back here." I smiled.

"Oh I get you now." She smiled.

"Yeah, so what do you think?" I asked.

"That would be perfect." She answered back.

"Good." I smiled.

We walked back to our dorms and went out for a meal and the beach which became out favourite place to go.

2 weeks and 4 days had gone by. Kaycee started to feel the pressure of meeting my family, she may not say it but I can tell by her facial expressions and I can read her like a book.

I haven't told her about our secret yet and I don't really want to because we may not last but if it ever does come to were I have to then I will.

"Jack I can't come out tonight I have so much work that needs to be handed in can you bring me something back though?" Kay shouted from her room.

I went into her to see papers everywhere. On her bed, floor and desk.

"Sure do you need any help I can get off early if you want?" I asked.

"No seriously you go have fun I will catch up if I can." She said.

"Okay only if you are sure though?" I asked again just to make sure.

"I'm okay please go have fun please bring me something back though." She said smiling.

"Sure." I said bending down and giving her a quick kiss.

Me, Ade and Mia are going a bonfire which some people from the uni are doing in the pool area.

"Ready?" Mia shouted to me from the kitchen.

"Yeah you?" I asked.

"Yeah come on lets go." She said.

"Okay. Where's Ade?" I asked.

"In his car waiting." She laughed.

"Okay we better get a move on." I said

"Yeah." Mia said

"See you soon Kay." I shouted to her.

"Okay love you!" She shouted.

"You to" I shouted back.

We got into the car I was in the back. We got there shortly after it was about a 10 minute drive. I noticed a few people breaking the huge padlock with some pliers. I laughed I could of broke that with one hand if I wanted to.

"Come on guys!" Some boy shouted and everyone started too fled in through the side gate.

There was a huge pool and loads of beer and even a BBQ.

"Want a beer?" Ade asked standing next to me with 2 beers.

"Sure." I said taking one off him.

"Where's Kay?" He asked.

"She's got work do which sucks." I sighed.

"Yeah sure does." He said

"So you two seem pretty serious are you?" He asked.

"I think so yeah, we will see when she comes with me to see my family." I smiled.

"Yeah man, I haven't even told my parent's about me and Mia…" He said with a little laugh.

"They don't know about you two going out?" I asked surprised.

"Nope." He smiled.

"Dude, how are you going to explain you're a going to be a dad then?" I asked laughing.

"God knows!" He laughed

We had a few more beers and chatted, I didn't have a clue where Mia went but I hadn't seen her since we got here nor did Ade.

I heard a few people looking around or something was happening I decided to listen in to some girl's conversation.

"The cops are coming let's go!" She said to someone.

"How do you no?" The other girl asked

"Someone just said I am not getting fucked for been here no way." She said walking for the entrance with her mate.

"Ade, you better go find Mia and quick the cops are on the way." I said.

"How do you now?" He asked confused.

"Dude go get the car I will find Mia." I said putting my beer down.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure! Go get the car meet you around the back in two minutes." I said running into the crowd of people. I could hear the sirens the far end of the street. No one else could yet though so I had a head start to find Mia.

I found her inside with a friend.

"Mia let's go." I said

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I'll explain later." I said looking outside to see if any one had noticed yet.

"Why though?"

"Listen Ade is getting the car and meeting us out back lets go I will explain in the car." I said

She gave her mate a hug and we went outside. Everyone was going mental I mean mental… I heard the sirens they were outside the pool area.

"Fuck." I hissed.

"What's going on?!" Mia asked confused as I pulled her through the crowd.

"This is private land we will get arrested if we get caught." I said

"Oh no!" She said really dramatic. I wanted to laugh but this wasn't the time. I got to the back and noticed the only way out was the entrance I saw police coming through now grabbing 2 people at a time.

I saw a quite high wall that Mia wouldn't be able to climb over. Shit…

"Mia can you climb?" I asked.

"I can try." She said starting to climb the wall. I got up before her and grabbed her hand so I could pull her up then a police officer grabbed her foot.

She was screaming and trying to kick him.

I let go off her and she fall back landing on him. I grabbed her and jumped straight up the wall with her. Risky I know but I wouldn't leave her behind to her arrested. I quickly put her back on her feet and we ran to the car where Ade was waiting.

He sped back to the dorms and we got inside quickly.

"You sure can climb." Mia said laughing.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"How did you know they were coming?" Mia asked confused.

"I over heard a conversation with two girls." I laughed.

"Oh… How did you learn to get up that wall like that?" She asked.

"My uncle Emmett is really good and stuff like that so he learnt me in case of sticky situations." I laughed.

"Lucky or we would have been busted now." She laughed.

"Yup… Night anyway." I said leaving the room.

I forgot to get Kaycee something so I went out quickly and got her some pizza. When I got back Ade and Mia went bed so I went into Kaycee. She was asleep with work all around her.

I picked it all up for her and put it in a pile. I grabbed her covers and put them around her and gave her a kiss on the head. I put the pizza in the microwave and got ready for bed.

I fall asleep shortly after.

I woke up early the next morning. Kaycee was already up doing more work. We had 2 more days till we went back to Forks so Kay could meet my family I actually think she forgot as she hasn't even said anything about it for about a week.

I got ready and went to class. I didn't have time to speak to Kay as she was to busy so I just went on to class. I would see her later anyway.

Lesson's finished with a drag and I was done for the day. We were celebrating our end of year tomorrow so it was all going to be a mad rush.

I had finished all my work so I didn't actually have to go in tomorrow I knew Kay would have to though with how much work she has been doing lately.

"Hey Kay need any help?" I asked.

"Nope I'm nearly done thanks anyway." She said not looking at me but still writing.

"Okay if you need me I'll be packing in my room." I said.

She looked up at me and her mouth fall open.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"In 2 days…" I said.

I knew she forgot lucky I reminded her.

"Crap!" She said

"You not started?" I asked.

"No I totally forgot…Oh no!" She said

"Don't worry I will help you pack I am nearly done anyway."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks you're a life saver." She said getting back to her work.

I finished packing all my stuff after about an hour. My room was bare apart from some stuff I needed for the last 2 nights I would be here.

Tomorrow celebrating the day after moving back to Forks. It will be weird but fun.

I started to pack most of Kaycee's stuff but she finished her work and did the rest.

I cooked some food for us as Ade and Mia had already left earlier today. We obviously swapped numbers and email addresses.

Kaycee joined me at the table to eat.

"Hey…Sorry there hasn't been much time for just me and you…" She said eating.

"It's okay uni had been stressful for you and I can see that." I smiled.

"Yeah…Thanks for been so understanding." She said

"It's okay."

We finished our food shortly after. I took a shower and left some shorts on. I put the TV and Kaycee cuddled into me I noticed she was in her pjs.

We watched TV for a while.

"Jack…?" Kaycee said nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Are you ready…?" She asked.

"What for?" I asked confused

"You know…" She said

I gave her a questioning look and then clicked in… Sex she wanted to know if I was ready. Obviously I am I was waiting for her after a couple of months of seeing each other.

"Yeah why are you?" I asked

"I think yeah." She smiled.

"Okay." I said.

She then started to kiss me and one thing went to another. We ended in my bed when I last looked.

It was perfect she was perfect everything was perfect.

We fall asleep in each others arms. Waiting for the big world ahead off us.

We woke early the next morning. Kaycee had to be in lesson and I had to get everything ready to be moved out of here.

I left most of the things in there and said they could keep them as Esme said I could.

Everything was ready we only had one more night left in here then its home we go.

Later that day we all celebrated passing everything and we had a party. Yes me and Kaycee got a bit too drunk and we made love again but none of us seemed to mind.

We fall asleep shortly after and had a lie in the next day as we knew it would take a few hours to get there.

I booked the tickets and Kaycee packed the rest of her stuff.

I also did the same after I was ready.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah you?" I asked.

"Sure am." She said taking my hand. I took everything to my car and packed most of the stuff in. I had to hire a van to take most of it to the airport though.

We got to the airport and my family didn't even know we was coming back I kept thinking of different things so Alice won't see me coming back and my dad won't be able to figure it out.

"You look stressed." I said to Kaycee as we walked through the air port to our gate.

"Nervous." She answered back with a small smile.

"Don't be." I smiled and squeezed her hand a little bit.

We got through after about 10 minutes of messing around with the gates and stuff.

We were on the plane and we both had a long journey a head of us so we both fall asleep shortly after.

I woke up to the sound off people talking way to loud on my left side.

Kaycee was still asleep so I kept my arm around her and watched TV for a while on the back of the persons seat.

We were 10 minutes away from finally getting off this plane.

Kaycee muttered something in her sleep but I wasn't to sure what it was.

I just shook it off and closed my eyes for a while until we were commanded to put our belts on as we were landing.

Kaycee was still asleep so I put her belt on for her. She was so tired I actually didn't want to wake her up.

We landed shortly after and everyone was getting off.

"Kay?" I said quietly.

"Kay?" I said shaking her a little.

"Mm?" She said still asleep.

"Time to go." I said undoing our belts.

"Mm." She said and turned over.

I picked her up and held her wedding style and walked off the plane she cuddled into me like a child.

I heard a few people laugh but I didn't care.

I found my car in the car park and put her on the back seat. I quickly went back and grabbed our luggage and had the rest delivered to the house an hour after we got there.

I got into the car and drove back to normal and wet looking Forks.

Kaycee woke up shortly after when we were nearly there.

I saw her rubbing her eyes in the mirror she had black lines all over her eyes from her make up.

"Hi." She said climbing into the front seat next to me.

"Hey have a nice sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah… Sorry I didn't wake up I was having a right good dream." She smiled and saw her eyes in the mirror. She got some baby wipes out and cleaned her self up and put some more make up on.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

"Well… It was me and you and we had this huge wedding and everything it was so good." She smiled and brushed her hair.

"Oh." I laughed.

We were driving along the long drive to our house. I'm surprised that they haven't moved yet but by the looks of it they haven't.

I got out the car stopping it in front of the house and opened Kaycee's door for her. She looked extremely nervous now. I took her hand and we walked up the stairs.

I opened the door and walked into the living. Everyone was there they all looked shocked and surprised.

"Jack!" My mum said smashing me into a hug.

"Hey mum." I said hugging her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…I'm home now I have finished at uni." I told her.

"You didn't call why?" She asked confused and stepping back.

"Because I wanted to surprise you." I smiled.

"Oh…Cool I'm glad you're home." She said looking at the girl next to me. Kaycee was practically hiding behind me.

I took her hand again and squeezed it a little.

"Hey son." My dad said giving me a hug.

"Hi dad." I hugged me back.

Esme gave me a hug and Alice did.

"This is Kaycee." I said pulling her to my side so she wasn't nervous.

"Hey! I'm Alice nice to meet you." Alice said hugging her.

Kaycee hugged her back awkwardly.

"Hi." She said in a low voice.

She stared at me and smiled. She was so shy she kept blushing when ever anyone would look at her. Her eyes stayed on the floor most of the time.

"Hi I'm Bella." My mum said standing in front of her.

"Hey… I'm Kaycee." She smiled and gave her hug.

Mum hugged her back and went back to dad's side.

"I'm Edward." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Esme and this is Carlisle." Esme said walking over to her with Carlisle.

Carlisle shook her hand and Esme hugged her.

I saw Alice nudge Jasper and he stepped forward.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper smiled a little and shook her hand.

He quickly returned to Alice's side after that. This must be hard for him I totally forgot about that.

"Hey! I'm Emmett." Emmett said giving her a crushing hug.

"Emmett put her down!" I heard Rose hiss from behind him.

He put her down and walked over to Rose.

"Rosalie." Rose said walking past her. She can seriously have problems some times.

"Hey Jack." She said giving me a hug.

"Hi Aunt Rose." I said hugging her back.

After everyone met Kaycee we went up stairs to my room. She seemed at ease now but not completely.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"Yeah that was seriously scary." She laughed a little.

"Aww don't worry they like you." I smiled

"That girl Rosalie or what ever doesn't" She said frowning.

"She is always like that…She will get used to you soon enough." I smiled.

"Oh I see…But I haven't done anything have I?" She asked

"No she was like that with my mum when my dad first met her." I told her.

"Oh…But why?" She asked.

"She doesn't like…Competition." I said quietly.

"Oh but look at her compared to me I'm just ugly. You're family are so beautiful it actually hurts to look at them." She laughed.

"You are not ugly." I said trying to skip the bit about all of us been beautiful.

"I am compared to you lot." She sighed.

I lifted her chin up with my finger and stared at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Please look at me." I said

She stared at me for a while and blushed even more.

"Trust me you're not ugly." I said kissing her.

She didn't say anything she just deepened the kiss and put her hands around my neck.

I pulled her closer to me and she pulled me down so I was on top of her.

The door burst open and I got off her quickly and she sat up looking down.

"Allie you ever heard of knocking?!" I growled.

"Yeah…" She said casually.

"WELL START BLOODY KNOCKING." I said getting up and pushing her out of the room.

I slammed the door shut and sat next to Kaycee who was still looking down.

"Sorry about that."

"I'M TELL OFF YOU JACKSON!" I heard Allie say from behind my door.

"Do that then!" I growled

"It's okay but seriously do you always talk to you're…" She stared at me blankly.

"Sister." I said for her.

"Yeah like that?" She asked.

"Yeah I do when she just comes in like that…We could have been doing anything and then she would go down telling everyone." I said.

"Oh I see." She laughed a little.

I heard Allie crying to mum like the little baby she is.

"Jackson – Oliver Cullen! Get you're butt down here right now." I heard mum shout.

"Shit." I said getting up.

"You can wait here if you want." I smiled.

"Yeah I would prefer that." Kaycee laughed nervously.

I passed her the laptop quickly and gave her a quick kiss.

"Good luck." She laughed a little.

"Thanks." I said shutting the door behind me.

I walked down stairs and saw my mum, dad, Allie and Esme standing in the living room waiting for me.

Allie was crying in Esme's arms.

I sighed and waited to get done by everyone.

"Why did you push you're sister out of the room like that?" Mum asked.

"Because she just barged in…" I said

"And? She always does that and you push her out" Mum said.

"Yeah I was…Busy." I said

I heard Emmett's booming laugh from the kitchen.

I went red because he knew what I was on about and I heard my mum and dad trying to hold a laugh back.

"Okay, speak to her again or push her out that room again there will be big trouble Jackson." Mum said sternly.

"Okay." I said sighing.

"Listen be careful son." Dad said coming over to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's fully human don't forget that." He said.

"Yeah I know we haven't done anything like that yet." I said

"Ok just make sure you are careful with her." Mum said joining in.

We sat down and I knew there was a lecture coming.

"Does she know…?" Mum asked.

"No she doesn't she is just a bit confused about why we are all so 'beautiful' that's all." Dad said to her.

"Oh…are you going to tell her?" Mum asked staring at me.

"No not if I don't have to." I said

"You will if you want this to work." Mum said

"I know but I don't want to ruin anything." I said

"She loves you…A lot I mean look at how she looks at you and she was thinking about you when she came in." Dad said

"She loves me?" I asked.

"Yeah a lot." He said.

I heard my mum laugh a little. We both stared at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"This reminds me of me and Edward when we first started to see each other." She laughed and took my dads hand.

"It's weird isn't it?" my dad asked her.

"Sure is." She smiled and cuddled into his side.

"Just be careful with her." Mum said.

"I will I love her." I said standing up and hugging my mum.

"She loves you to I can tell." She said smiling.

"I'm glad." I said leaving the room so mum and dad could have some time.

I went back up stairs and Kaycee was still on the laptop. I sat next to her and she was talking to someone on messenger.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Okay…Everything is all good." I smiled.

"That's good then." She said putting her head on my shoulder.

I put my arm around her and we chatted for a while.

"Esme is cooking for us." I told her.

"Oh are we going to be eating in front of everyone?" She asked panicking.

I shook my head "No not if you don't want to." I said

"I don't like eating in front of strangers…" She smiled a little.

"Don't worry they will stay out of the way." I smiled.

"Okay." She said logging off the computer.

We went down stairs and had something to eat quickly.

We went back up stairs shortly after.

"This house is amazing, it's huge." Kaycee said as we walked into my room.

"Yeah sure is." I smiled

"I can show you around if you like." I said to her.

"Yes please." She said standing up.

I took her around the whole house and she was speechless at the end of it.

It took about an hour as she was fascinated by every room.

We talked for a while and had something else to eat that Esme made for us.

"This house is amazing how did your family pay for this?" Kaycee asked sitting on my bed. I sat next to her.

"They have good jobs." I smiled

"Oh cool." She smiled.

I looked at the clock it said it was 10:12PM Kaycee didn't seem tired yet. "Do you want to go out or something?" I asked

"Yeah that would be cool." She said.

"Hold on then I will be back in a minute." I said leaving the room.

I went down stairs "Mum?" I said and she was next to me in seconds.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Is it okay for me and Kaycee to go out?" I asked.

"Sure but don't go into the woods…Not that any off us are hunting tonight just be careful" She said hugging me then disappearing

I went back up stairs and handed Kaycee her coat.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." She said taking my hand and walking closely to me as we walked out the house.

We went for a long walk down the huge drive.

I looked at the time and it was 11:05PM.

"Maybe we should head back?" I said

"Yeah it's a bit dark." Kaycee said looking into the sky.

"Yup." I said turning around.

We got back in at 11:45PM as we walked faster than we did than when we were walking out.

We went into the living room and everyone was there. Jasper and Emmett were on a game.

Rose and Alice were looking in a magazine.

Mum and dad were cuddled up on the sofa watching Jasper and Emmett.

Carlisle and Esme were talking about something I didn't want to listen in so I didn't.

Mum sat up and waved us over so me and Kaycee sat down with them for a while.

Kaycee sat next to mum and I was on the end.

"So Kaycee how long you here for?" Mum asked her.

"I don't know yet." She smiled.

"Well you're welcome to stay you know." Mum said.

"Thanks, this is an amazing house." She said smiling.

"I said the same." Mum laughed with her.

"Do you all live here?" Kaycee asked.

"Yes me and Edward do have our own house but Allie prefers it here so we stay here most nights." Mum told her.

"Oh doesn't it get a little crowded?" Kaycee asked.

"Yeah some times."

"Oh that would get annoying." She laughed.

"You get used to it." Mum said.

"So what you going to do now that you have left uni?" Mum asked.

"Get a job I suppose." She said shrugging.

Mum and Kay were getting on great which was good.

Jasper, Alice and Rose left shortly after probably to hunt or something.

Esme and Carlisle left to do some research on something I think.

Kaycee calmed down a little and started to relax I could tell. Her and mum were having a good laugh which I enjoyed.

Kaycee cuddled into me so I put my arm around her waist and held her close while her and my mum spoke.

Emmett turned around and burst out laughing.

Kaycee jumped a little and stared at him confused.

"What?" Mum asked.

"Like father and son." Emmett laughed.

I looked at my mum and dad they were mimicking us. It did actually look quite funny.

"Shut up." Mum said laughing.

"Want a game Jacko?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." I said sitting on the floor with him.

I took a pad and had 5 fights with him on a fighting game.

I was winning by one and Em obviously he didn't like it.

"Cheat." Emmett huffed like a girl.

"I don't cheat." I said laughing.

"Yes you do!" Emmett huffed again.

"You sound like a girl when you huff like that." I said standing up and running over to the door.

"What did you say?" He asked

"You sound like a girl when you huff like that." I laughed.

"You better run Jack." Dad said.

* * *

_So that was it! Hope you liked it._

_I would seriously love to know what you all think of it! _

_R&R please please pleaseeee!!! _

_I want 5 reviews before I even think of updating again so please I beg please review! _

_I have more to come so go on. REVIEW even if its like "Hey dude, that was good." xD_

_THANKS! _

_-Loz x :)_


	3. AN Please read SORRY!

Hey! Wow...It's been a while.

I'm so **SORRY **I haven't updated in like **AGES.** I have been mega busy and completely forgot about my stories so here I am again.

Trying to finish them off. I will be updating tomorrow with the little bit I have managed to type up.

I hope you lot are still intrested and i'm hoping you will want to carry on reading.

Again I am sorry and hope I don't get writers block again any time soon because I want to update at least 2 times a week maybe 3.

:)

-Loz x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish.

* * *

I could hear everyone laugh as I ran through the house with Emmett close behind me. He caught me when we were finally in the garden and messed my hair up and locked me outside.

"Emmett you suck." I groaned and sat on the step outside; I closed my eyes and went into Allie's body. I made her open the door and got out of her body when she unlocked it; I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Thanks." I grinned and she stuck her middle finger up at me. I rolled my eyes and went back into the living room where everyone was watching Emmett and Jasper on another fighting game.

"Coming for a drive?" I asked Kay who was watching Em and Jaz on the game.

"Sure." She smiled and got up; I took her hand and took her upstairs. She grabbed her coat and I grabbed my keys and a jacket. We got outside in the cold and Kay shivered a little, I opened the car door for her and shut the door, I walked around the car and got in. I turned the heaters on for her and drove down the long driveway.

"So what's up?" She asked looking at me.

"Nothing I just wanted to get out of there so we can talk."

"We could have just gone upstairs."

"Yeah but I wanted to be alone with you."

"Fair enough." She shrugged and stared out of the window. When I was sure we were far enough from the house for no one to listen in to our conversation I pulled up and stared at Kay for a second. She blushed and smiled at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked shyly.

"Because you are beautiful." I grinned and she smiled and looked down.

"When are we going to be seeing you're family then?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know…"

"Are you avoiding going back?"

"No not really…"

"Yes you are."

"Okay maybe just a little bit."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know?" She said frowning.

"Why don't you know?"

"I'm just nervous." She shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Don't do." I said gently rubbing her hands.

"Can I borrow you're phone?"

"Sure." I said taking it out my pocket and handing it to her. She typed a number in and pressed the green button. It took a couple of rings until a tired sounding man finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad it's Kaycee."

"Hi Kaycee what's up?"

"Nothing…Erm I'm going to come home is that okay?"

"When?"

"Soon."

"When is soon?"

"A couple of days probably."

"Kaycee you can't stay here you do know that don't you?"

"Of course…Forget it then."

"No you can come and visit but you can't stay in this house, you will have to ask someone if you can stay theirs until you go back to uni."

"I don't go uni anymore dad…"

"When did you finish?"

"Not long ago, listen I have to go I will be coming back soon okay?"

"Call me before hand yeah?"

"Fine, bye."

"Bye, be careful yea?"

"You to." She said hanging up and handing me the phone.

"Everything okay?" I asked frowning a little.

"Yup it's fine…We will have to find somewhere to stay but that will be easy enough."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…If not I can get discount at a nearby hotel so it will be cheap for me."

"For me." I said shaking my head.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I will pay it, I don't need discount either."

"No I feel bad."

"I don't mind." I shrugged.

"I will put some towards it."

"No you won't." I smiled.

"Yes-"

"No Kaycee you won't." I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Fine." She pouted and folded her arms over her chest. I gave her another quick kiss and started the car again. The drive home was quick and quiet, we got in and we went straight upstairs. Kaycee got ready for bed in the bathroom while I went downstairs.

"What's wrong Jack?" Mum asked coming into the kitchen where I was having a drink.

"Nothing…"

"Something is bothering you, tell me?"

"There is something wrong with Kaycee and her dad I think…I'm not sure." I said confused and staring at my mum, she smiled a little and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait for her to tell you, she will when she is ready."

"I suppose…" I shrugged.

"Trust me, she will tell you." I smiled and gave my mum a hug before going upstairs, I walked into my room to see Kay asleep I smiled and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took my top and trousers of. I got into bed shortly after and Kay mumbled something and put her arm around my stomach, I pulled her closer to me and fall asleep shortly after.

I woke the next morning before Kay, I watched her sleeping in my arms for a good 20 minutes until she finally started to stir and wake up slowly.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled; she smiled back without opening her eyes and rolled over.

"Hey." She said her voice thick with sleep; I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, got changed and brushed my teeth. When I went back into the bedroom I saw Kay wrapped up in the covers asleep, I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled again and muttered something I couldn't quite pick up; I kissed her and left her alone to wake up in her own time. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme cooking.

"Morning Jack you okay?"

"Hey Gran, yes I'm fine what about you?"

"Good. Yes I am fine thank you, did you two sleep okay?"

"I did yes, not sure about Kay though."

"Why what's wrong?"

"She is still sleep, that's not like her." Esme nodded and went back to finishing the food she was cooking.

"Hey Jack want to come shopping today?" Alice said sitting next to me at the bar.

"I don't know what Kay wants to do today."

"She would love to come." She smiled.

"Fine." I sighed and she was gone. Esme handed me two plates of toast and muffins.

"Thanks." I smiled and went upstairs; I put the food on the bed and sat next to Kay who was rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to fall back asleep." She said yawning.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled and handed her the food. I ate mine and she ate hers in silence.

"So Alice wants to know if we want to go shopping, what you think."

"Sure." Kaycee shrugged and smiled.

"Awesome, you can go shower and get ready and I will take these down."

"Okay." She said leaning over and giving me a quick kiss. I left her alone so she could get ready in peace.

Once she was done Alice managed to get Jasper, dad, mum, me and Kaycee to come with her. I'm surprised Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Allie and Esme didn't come.

"I'm taking my car with Kay." I said grabbing my keys.

"I'll take Bella." Dad said wrapping his arm around my mum's waist, she smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. I saw Kaycee look down at the floor as my mum and dad had a moment. Jasper and Alice took her car. I drove behind Alice and dad was behind us.

"When do you want to go home then?" I said looking over at Kaycee and then back to the road.

"I don't mind you choose."

"No you choose it's your family so it's your choice." I smiled.

"What about tomorrow? We can get it out of the way." She said unsure.

"Sure." I shrugged and pulled into the car park, I parked next to Alice and dad parked next to me. I got out and opened the door for Kay; I noticed dad and Jaz doing the same. We must look a right bunch to an outsider.

"We can all split up, you have a list of shops and things to get okay?" Alice said grabbing lists out of her bag.

"I thought this was a family thing?" I frowned.

"It will be quicker this way." Alice shrugged.

"This isn't what I had in mind."

"Jackson…" Alice smiled.

"Okay…I'm going." I said turning around and grabbing Kay's hand.

"List Jackson." Alice said, I let go of Kay's hand grabbed the list and caught back up with her quickly.

"I think she wants to talk to you." Dad said quietly; well too quietly for Kay to hear.

"About?" I said back to quietly and quickly for Kay to even notice.

"I don't know…Something is bothering her."

"Like what?"

"A lot of things…"

"Dad!"

"She will tell you in her own time." Mum reminded me; we rounded the corner and went into the first shop. Kay was a lot better at this than I was so she managed to get me through it easy enough. We sat down in a little café and ordered some chips, pizza and coke.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Nothing why?"

"You look distant?"

"It's nothing."

"Kay?"

"I'm worried."

"What are you worried about?" I said taking her hand in mine and gently rubbing it.

"Going home…"

"Why what's happened? You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

"Just stuff…" She said looking down.

"It's okay you don't need to tell me yet."

"Thank you." She smiled and the food came, we ate quietly until everyone came to us.

"Do you have everything?" Alice said sitting next to me. I shrugged and Alice looked over at Kaycee.

"Yes we got everything."

"She's a quick learner." Alice winked and smiled; Kaycee blushed and looked down at her food. I smiled at her and saw mum with a big smile on her face, I frowned a little and she just smiled and stared talking to dad. Once we were finished dad paid for us and we carried on shopping together.

"This would look so cute on you!" I heard Alice squeaking like a child to Kaycee from across the shop. I tried to look over but mum stood in the way.

"Stop been so nosey." She smiled.

"You know how intense Alice can be…" I said trying to look around her to see if Kaycee was okay.

"She is fine son, stop worrying."

"I can't help it."

"You take after your dad a lot more than I realised." Mum said smiling. "He was like that with me, way to over protective."

"Was it a bad thing?"

"No not when I used to be a danger magnet." Mum smiled.

"No! This one is even better." I heard Alice say way too excitedly.

"Mum you should go over there and help Kay out."

"No…No way." Mum said as her eyes grew wider and wider.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Fine." She said folding her arms over her chest and walking over to Alice and Kay.

"Which one?" Dad said holding up two bracelets, one had blue diamonds on it and the other had silver.

"The blue one defiantly."

"I thought so to." Dad said with a small smile and walked over to the desk and paid before mum could realise what he was doing.

"I think we are going hunting tonight so you will have a free house." Uncle Jasper said coming over to me.

"Are you going on a trip?"

"Yes I think so."

"What about Allie?"

"She is coming."

"Why?" I frowned.

"She prefers blood." Jasper shrugged.

"But I had to do with food."

"That's because you took to food better than what Allie has."

"Now that is unfair."

"You're 18 Jackson…She is only 8."

"And I have always been on normal food."

"No you haven't, you were on blood till you were 7."

"Exactly a year younger than Allie."

"I don't know." Jasper shrugged and left me standing on the stop, why are they spoiling her? Is it because she is the only girl and they all get to dress her in pretty clothes and do her stupid ugly hair.

"You know we don't spoil her at all." Dad said behind me.

"Yes you do." I frowned.

"No we do not Jackson; we give you both the same amount of things."

"Not true, why is she still on blood?"

"Because she is finding it hard to get onto food like Jasper has told you."

"Didn't I find it hard?"

"Yes but you took to it after a month of trying."

"And how long did you try with Allie? 4 days if that?" I said shaking my head angrily.

"I think you need to go outside and calm down Jackson." Mum said behind me.

"I don't think so! This is so unfair and you know it!" I spat angrily at the pair of them.

"Don't you speak to your mother like that." Dad said angrily.

"I can do what I want." I said turning around and stalking out of the shop. I didn't care anymore; it's unfair how Allie gets more attention because she is the younger one. I walked outside and took a few deep breaths trying to calm my self down before I get to wound up.

"You better start talking young man." Mum said standing in front of me.

"He is jealous."

"No I am not." I said frowning at my dad.

"Yes you are you don't like that Allie is still been aloud to feed and you aren't." Dad said staring at me.

"Get out of my head!" I spat angrily, I saw my dads head turn to the side and I saw Kaycee standing there looking pretty shocked.

"Well done." I said shaking my head.

"Jackson you need to start talking."

"No I don't think I do." I said walking past everyone and going to the car. Kaycee looked unsure of what to do, so she just stood with Alice. I unlocked the car and got in; I pulled up next to Kay and put the window down.

"Coming?" She nodded and ran over to the car and got in, I drove off quickly leaving them in a pile of smoke behind me. Kay put her seatbelt on and stared at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said simply as I burned it down the street, I could smell the fear on Kaycee as I put my food down even further.

"Can you slow down?" She said tensely, I didn't though I just kept driving faster and faster.

"Please Jackson slow down." I could see her holding onto the seat for dear life, her heart beat was thrashing in her chest as her eyes were trying to figure out what was outside. All it saw was blurs of green and brown. I stared at her and she looked panicked.

"Please keep an eye on the road."

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked not looking back at the road.

"I do trust you but please…Look at the road." She said as her breathing started getting quicker and quicker.

"JACKSON!" She screamed, I looked at the road and saw a deer running across the road. I put the breaks on and the car skidded for a good minute. When the car came to a stop I looked over at Kaycee, it looked like she was going to have a heart attack. She took her seatbelt off and got out of the car, she was shaking and crying. I turned the key in the ignition and got out.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" She screamed turning to me.

"That was a deer." I said calmly.

"NO! I MEAN YOU DRIVING…" She said holding onto the car for support. I didn't know what to say or do; I had lost my temper yet again in front of her. I walked around the car and she stepped back and held both of her hands in front of her.

"Don't…I don't want you near me." She said backing away from me.

"Don't be so silly."

"I'm not been silly Jackson! You could have killed us!"

"I wouldn't have."

"Bullshit! You nearly did."

"I would never hurt you Kaycee."

"I'm done with this…" She said turning around and walking across the road.

"You're done with what exactly?" I asked walking around to her side of the car.

"With this…Us…I can't cope with your mood swings…"

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes I am! I want my things and I'm done." I felt the worst pain in my heart ever, it felt like it was been ripped out and stood on over and over. I stared at her, she didn't do anything apart from shake and breathe heavily, and her heart was all over the place beating harshly in her chest.

"I'm sorry." I said stupidly.

"Don't do that Jackson." She said sighing and closing her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Do what?" I asked leaning against my car, it felt like my legs were going to go from under me.

"Make me feel bad!"

"I'm not making you feel bad…I'm sorry for been a complete prick and scaring you."

"You haven't been a complete prick and you know that."

"Yes I have or you wouldn't be breaking up with me."

"No I'm breaking up with you because I don't want to die…"

"I wouldn't let you die Kaycee."

"You were just lucky this time…Next time you probably wouldn't and that would have us both in an early grave."

"No…It wouldn't, you would never been in danger with me around."

"How are you so certain?"

"Because I just am trust me."

"No you're not at all…"

"Yes I am Kaycee, if you don't believe me don't but there are just some things you don't know about me and probably don't ever want to know."

"So you are keeping things from me now?"

"It's not like that…"

"Yes that is exactly how it is."

"I can't tell you…Bad things happened last time someone found out, I have to be very careful."

"Don't tell me then! I don't care; I just want my things back."

"Get in then." I said opening the door.

"No…No way." She said shaking her head.

"I will drive slow."

"I don't care I'm not getting in there with you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine." I groaned and grabbed my phone out of the car and rang dad.

"Coming now." He said and hung up.

"My dad is coming to get you."

"How does he know?"

"Because he just does…There are things I can't tell you Kaycee please understand that."

"You mean things you don't want to tell me?"

"No…I would tell you if I was aloud but unless I want people to die then I have to keep my mouth shut."

"Stop been so dramatic."

"I'm not been dramatic Kaycee."

"What ever." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Can you please get out of the road?" I asked looking both ways knowing no car was coming.

"No I'm fine here."

"Well I'm not fine with you been there please just get on the side of the road."

"No I don't have to Jack."

"You do have to because if a car comes and hits you it will hurt." I said staring at her, stubborn much?

"And that might be for the best."

"Don't be so stupid." I said walking over to her.

"I'm not been stupid." She said looking down; I frowned at her as I heard a car coming.

"Please don't make me physically take you out of the road."

"Try it and you will loose your manhood." I rolled my eyes and picked her up and took her back across the road, she had a set of lungs on her which almost made me deaf.

"There was no need for that." She said looking over at me.

"Yes there was, I'm not watching you get hit by a car." She made a weird humph noise and rubbed her forehead.

"You okay?" I asked standing next to her behind the car.

"Yeah I have a stupid headache."

"Esme has tablets at home you can have some."

"Thanks." She smiled a little.

"No problem." I sighed.

"I am sorry you know." I said quietly, she didn't say anything apart from sigh and yawn. I could hear my dad's car coming down the street; he slowed down when he came into view so Kaycee would get in and not think he was bad like me. Once they finally reached us mum and dad both got out and my dad frowned then smiled.

"Are you both okay?" Mum said quickly examining us both.

"Mum I didn't crash or anything."

"That's not the point Jackson; I will be taking that car off you if you carry on."

"Oh will you be giving it to Allie?" I asked frowning.

"Not now." She said shaking her head at me as Kaycee was listening.

"Are you coming darling?" Mum asked Kaycee, she nodded and followed my mum to dad's car. I saw Kaycee look at me sadly before she got in the car.

"See you at home." Dad said and turned the car around, I got in my car and turned mine around and followed them back home. My dad drove a lot slower than what he normally does, I just followed behind. Kaycee stayed quite apart from when mum spoke to her asking if she was okay. I can't believe I have actually fucked this one up; I really do like her and love her. I saw my dad give me an apologetic look in the mirror, I just sighed. When we got back no one was in apart from us 4.

"Right we have to go now to meet the family. We will be back tomorrow around the afternoon maybe night." Mum said smiling sadly.

"Okay, thank you." I sighed, she pulled me into a hug.

"Need to talk?" She whispered.

"Yes please." I said to quietly for Kaycee to hear, she just stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the floor.

"Come on then."

"I need to steal Jack for 2 minutes." Mum smiled at Kaycee, she nodded and sat on the bottom step. I followed mum into the kitchen and she shut the door behind us so Kaycee wouldn't hear us.

"Jack you do know it's not to late."

"It is…She really wants to leave."

"Jack maybe you should tell her."

"Tell her about us?"

"Yes, she might understand. She is so confused, she loves you so much it's unreal but she hates you keeping secrets."

"She is keeping secrets from me though."

"It's not about point scoring Jackson; it's about how you both feel."

"I don't know mum, what if she freaks out and never wants to speak to me again?"

"Then she won't speak to you simple but I really doubt that will happen."

"How are you so sure?"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? Have you seen how close she has to be to you? She is in love with you, we can all see that."

"Okay I will tell her when you have gone." I said taking a deep breath.

* * *

Sorry if this isn't that good, this is a rush job. I want to start finishing some stories :)

Hope you all like it and please, please review! I will upload more if you do

-Loz x


End file.
